Naruto or Naruko
by KiraDeathGod
Summary: This story takes places hours after the fight between Naruto and Orochimaru in the Forest of Death during the Chunin exams. Wait Naruto's a girl? WTF! FemNaruto pairing. On Hiatus until inspiration and motivation to fix horrible setup to story.
1. A Change

**Naruto or Naruko?**

**This story is a Fem Naruto story. This story takes places hours after the fight between Naruto and Orochimaru in the Forest of Death during the Chunin exams. I got my inspiration for this story from the story 'He said she said' by EroSlackerMicha. Ok just so you know I'm going to try to use Japanese words in this story, I will say what the words mean so if I am not using them correctly please just tell me and no flame please.**

**'Naruto' Demon Fox speaking, Naruto speaking while using the Kyuubi's chakra, or when using a jutsu**

'Naruto' Normal speak

_'Naruto' flashbacks_

"Huh? Where am I?" asked Naruto "Oh, yeah I was fighting Orochimaru. Hm... Why do I feel so light and why do my clothes feel so big." Naruto gazed down at his body and he noticed he had two large bulges coming from the middle of his chest. "What the hell?" Naruto unzips his orange jacket and finds that he has a pair of huge breasts. He also notices that he has shrunk in physique.

"Ah! What happened to me I have the body of a girl? Is this my Ninja Center-fold (sexy jutsu)?" Naruto does the hand sign to release his jutsu. Nothing happens. "Aw, crap! Whatever that snake freak did to me it changed me into a girl! This can't be happening" Naruto bursts into tears. "W-Why do I feel s-so emotional? D-damn snake freak." Naruto cried as he continued to soak himself with tears.

"I have to remember how he did this to me" murmured Naruto.

_Flashback Jutsu_

_"What did you do to Sasuke you snake freak?" yelled Naruto, angry to see his comrade hurt and unconscious._

_"Oh I just gave him a present to remember me by" he said sinisterly "eventually he will come to me looking for power". Dark red chakra enveloped Naruto. "__**Why you bastard I'm going to make you pay! How dare you do this to Sasuke!" **__He charged at Orochimaru at an inhuman speed powered by the Kyuubi's Chakra._

_"Don't worry Naruto-kun" he said" I didn't forget you" he said as he punched Naruto in the stomach just as Naruto was about to hit him. He lifted up Naruto's jacket and made a hand sign, __**"Seal of the Bijuu". **__Purple flames appeared on Orochimaru's fingers as he finished the jutsu and rammed his fingers into the Kyuubi's seal. "Ahhhh" Naruto screamed in pain. "Must... save... Sasuke..." Naruto said just before he blacked out._

End flashback jutsu

"Hmm, so that's what happened, it must have been that jutsu that he used on me. But why would he want to change me into a girl?" he got up. "I guess I should go find Sakura and Sasuke-teme." He got up and made a ten shadow clones which only used a tiny bit of chakra "Whoa, how did I get such awesome chakra control I'll have to check up on that." He sent his shadow clones out and started searching.

Several minutes later he found Sasuke unconscious in a clearing with a crying Sakura was hugging her 'precious Sasuke-kun' "I will get whoever it was who hurt my Sasuke-kun" Naruto walked up to her "Hey, Sakura let's take our scrolls and Sasuke to the tower, I'll carry him"

"Ok, Naruto" She moves out of the way and looks at Naruto "Naruto! What are you doing! Take off your ninja centerfold." She yelled angry at Naruto for being immature "Don't goof around at a time like this Sasuke's hurt."

"I'm sorry Sakura but I have tried already and it doesn't work, it's like I don't have a jutsu on. Watch" Naruto makes the hand sign and tries to release the jutsu. "See nothing." Naruto said sadly and looks down at his feet.

"Ok, but when we get back to the tower we'll get a doctor to examine you and see what's wrong." Naruto nods and attempts to pick up Sasuke, and she falls on her face from his weight. "Um, Sakura would you mind carrying Sasuke." Naruto laughed sheepishly as Sakura groaned and picked up Sasuke.

**Time Skip**

Naruto grabbed the heaven and earth scrolls out of her bag "Now what?" Sakura laid Sasuke down against a wall. "Let me see" he said, Sakura hands over the scrolls. Sakura opened both of the scrolls. POOF! A puff of smoke appeared revealing Iruka "Hey, you guys congratulat... **Naruto what the fuck are you using that jutsu for!**" he yells while using his bighead jutsu.

"It's not me" Naruto makes the release sign "see nothing". He sighed in defeat.

"I see, let's go to a doctor and see if we can find out what's wrong with you." Naruto smiled at Iruka. "Arigato (thank-you), but what about Sasuke, we were fighting against the sound ninja when Orochimaru came and bit Sasuke, and suddenly Sasuke got a huge burst of strength and beat the sound ninja. He then fell unconscious and I had to fight Orochimaru. When I awoke I looked like this."

"Ok, Ok we'll go find a medic and get both of you checked out. Follow me" he said as they grabbed Sasuke and headed out.

**Time skip**

(In hospital)

"Ok, Naruto I have good news and bad news" he said sadly "the good news is that we were able to seal the jutsu Orochimaru used on Sasuke." Naruto jumps up "That's great!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hold on a second" the medic said "the bad news concerns you. You know how you look like a girl well, my team and I did some tests on your blood and I am sorry to say but you are completely 100% a girl."

"What! No! No, no, no. Please this can't be true. Tell me that you are just joking I can't be a girl I just can't." she cried as she burst into tears. "This can't be happening to me. Why does my life have to be like this?" She continued to cry.

"Don't worry Naruto it will be alright, Sakura will take you shopping for all of the clothes you will need and well fined a Jonin kunoichi (female ninja) to look after you and teach you about your body." Iruka said warmly. "Ok, Sakura go take Naruto and find him err... her everything she"

"Yes Iruka-sensei" She looks at Naruto "come on Naruto, let's go to the market." She pulls Naruto out of the hospital by the arm.

**Time Skip**

(Market)

"Ok Naruto we need to get you everything you need since you're now a girl. We'll have to get you some bras and panties." She tells Naruto. "What! Why do I have to wear those I already have clothes? Can't I wear those?"

"No baka (idiot) you can't for two reasons. One you are much smaller than when you were a boy, and second you need to wear them to cover and support your, um... assets."

"My what?" Sakura points to his chest "Oh yeah, I forgot about these." He looks at Sakura "Hey Sakura I noticed that my breasts way bigger than yours." She said as he cupped her breasts.

"Naruto!" she yells angry that Naruto would say that even if it was true "how dare you say that, I'll have you know my breasts are just fine."

"Sorry Sakura. Well are we going to get this over with?" Sakura nodded "Ok lead the way" Sakura takes her into a store called 'Luxurious Lingerie"

'Uh, I have a bad feeling about this' thought Naruto.

"So Naruto do you know what size you are?" Sakura asked.

"No, uh what size do you wear?" she asked innocently.

"HEY! That's personal stuff, why would I tell you that?" She yelled.

"I-mm so s-sorry S-Sakura, please f-forgive me." She mumbled as she began to cry. "Naruto I'm sorry, it's just that I'm not used to you being a girl. Please forgive me for yelling at you."

"Ok Sakura let's get my stuff. I'll try a few on and find a size that fits." Naruto said as she heads to a rack of bras that looked to be about the size of her chest. "Hmm cup size C. Is that big?" She asked as she held up an orange bra up to her chest.

"Big, big, that's huge even for someone in their twenties! Mine are A cups, and these are average size for our age. I am so jealous of you." She pouted as Naruto burst into laughter. "Ok go try them on you baka." She said as she burst into laughter as Naruto went into the change rooms and changed into just the orange bra and her boxers. She walked out showing off her luscious body with her sexy curves and very a generous amount of cleavage.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked acting innocently as Sakura's jaw dropped and replied "You're a bomb shell! Any guy would want to be with you!"

"Umm, Sakura if we're talking about people liking me I would have to say I am lesbian because I still like girls even though I'm in a girl's body." Sakura nodded "Ok that makes sense, I guess. Anyway let's find you some panties and more bras for you then well head to your apartment and drop your clothes off then head to the Academy for the instructions for the final test."

**Time skip**

(A few hours later after many hours of trying on various pieces of undergarments)

"Alright Naruto let's pay for these" Sakura said as they head toward the cashier. "Naruto I'll pay for these for you."

"But, Sakura I have money I can pay for these." Naruto tells her. She shakes her head. "No buts Naruto, I'm paying for these too make up for the way I acted earlier. You got that Naruto." Naruto nodded slightly as they headed to the cashier to pay for their purchases.

**Ok, this is my first ever Fanfiction so like I said earlier please no flame. Also "I have not decided on the pairings for this story so I'm going to have a poll. The paring you can choose from are NaruHina, NaruIno, or NaruSaku. Personally I like NaruHina so if there is a tie with it I will choose it. This is a FemNaruto Lesbian fic or Yuri as some people say just to be clear.**


	2. The Incident

Chapter 2

**Hey readers I want to thank you all for reading my first chapter. Also I want to thank you for the reviews you gave me, six reviews in one day! Thank you all and I will try my best at this story and I'm sorry if my updates are random or late it's just that I am in high school still and I have lots of work to do. In this chapter there will be attempted rape so I will be putting a warning so you know when to skip if you don't like that stuff. Anyway here are the results so far of my poll for the second character in this Fic. I will keep the poll up until about the fifth chapter so you have until then to vote. **

**NaruHina=1**

**NaruIno=4**

**NaruSaku=0**

**I'd like to give a huge thanks to my reviewers FuryFanBoy, I'MNOTCRAZY1, Brad Mathews, esn89, makedi, and Chu545. Also I'm going to make Naruto very strong, One more thing I may change some of the names of various things like Tenten's fathers' shop since I'm am not quite sure of some names. Ok now on with the Fic.**

"Ok Naruto lets go get you a new set of clothes for missions and for just relaxing" Sakura said as she pulled Naruto toward the Iron Maiden. As they entered the store Naruto stared in awe at all of the ninja equipment. There were weapons of all kinds everywhere including swords, kunai, ball and chains, daggers, and various pieces of armour on the racks.

"Whoa, look at all of this stuff, I have never seen this much equipment!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly "What are we going to get?" Oh, I should get a sword and some new kunai" Naruto was bouncing around with excitement.

"Ok, Naruto calm down first we need to get you some new clothes." She told Naruto. "Welcome" said a voice from the back. Tenten appeared from the back "hello Sakura so what can I get you and who is this?" She asked as she pointed to Naruto.

"Well, umm this is Naruto" she said as Naruto gave Tenten her foxy grin. Tenten's jaw dropped open as she stared at Naruto. "Whatever, I don't want to know, so anyway what can I get you two."

"Well first of all we need to get some battle clothes for Naruto now that she has her new body; also she wants to get a sword and some kunai." Tenten examines Naruto for a moment. "Fine follow me" Tenten said as she led them to a rack of clothes for kunoichi.

"Ok Naruto, you'll need some bindings so that you can hold in your umm... assets." Naruto stared at her quizzically "Your breasts will likely keep you off balance so we are going to get you some bindings to keep your breasts closer to your body." She grabbed a handful of bindings from a pile with a sign over it saying bindings. "Now Naruto go pick out a few outfits that you like."

Naruto walked over to the racks and found some orange outfits (similar to the outfit Sakura wears in the Shippuden episodes except with a few changes) and went into the change room. Several minutes later she walked out of the changed room. "So what do you think?" Tenten and Sakura were amazed, even with the bindings Naruto was a bombshell. All they could do was give Naruto thumbs up signs, and close their jaws with their hands. Naruto burst into laughter. "Can we get some weapons now?" They nodded as they headed over to a weapons rack.

"So Naruto what are you looking for? A sword you said?" Naruto nodded as she started to look for a sword. "Oh! I want this one she said as she pointed to a buster sword (a long sword approximately 4 feet long and 6 inches long). Sakura and Tenten sweat drop as they see Naruto struggling to lift the buster sword.

"Naruto, how about something more your size?" She said as she picked up a Katana (a 3 foot long blade that is about 2-3 inches across). Naruto grabs the blade from Tenten and starts to swing it clumsily. "Also we'll need to find you a sensei to teach you how to use that properly." Naruto nods in agreement as they headed to the register to pay.

**Time Skip **

**(To the Academy training grounds)**

The Genin from Konoha, Suna, and Oto were chatting among themselves when the Hokage slammed a wood hammer against a gong to get they're attention. "Silence! Now we will be holding preliminary matches in order to reduce the amount of possible applicants that can become Chunin.

"What!" yells Kiba "what about all of those other tests?"

"Quiet! I know that you have all worked hard to get this far in the exams but we still have to many participants. So we are going to have you face off. On this screen you will see who your opponent is" he explained as he looked at the small computer like scoreboard and the Genin followed his gaze.

"So is there anyone who would like to drop out of tournament "The matches will be as followed."

First match- Kiba vs. Naruto

Second match- Shikamaru vs. Kin (Oto Nin)

Third match- Neji vs. Hinata

Fourth match- Rock Lee vs. Gaara

Fifth match-Sakura vs. Ino

Sixth match-Sasuke vs. Yoroi Akado

Seventh match- Temari vs. Tenten

Eighth match-Kankurou vs. Misumi Tsurugi

"The proctor of this exam will be Hayate Gekkou" Hayate stepped up to the podium and waved as he hacked and coughed.

"Alright (cough) can we get Kiba Inuzaka and Naruto Uzumaki to come down to the battle arena." Hayate walked to the center of the stadium along with Naruto and Kiba. The rest of crowd sat down on the benches.

'Naruto what are you doing?' Kiba thought to himself. Moving into a battle stance as Akamaru hopped off his head and to his side.

"Combatants are you ready?" Naruto and Kiba nodded "Fine, (cough) begin!"

"Naruto prepare for a quick demise" Kiba barked at Naruto. "Don't be so sure" Naruto replied as they charged at each other. They exchanged a combination of punches and kicks, when out of nowhere Akamaru jumped on to Naruto's hand and bit her. Naruto clutched her arm in pain for a moment.

Naruto jumped back from Kiba and summoned four shadow clones 'Whoa I used hardly any chakra with that move must be because I'm now a girl' she thought . The clones charged at Kiba. Kiba dodged the attacks by the clones then preformed the a few hand signs "**Man Beast Clone" ** Kiba and Akamaru transformed into two Kibas with long claws and scratch marks on their faces.

Naruto summoned an army of clones and there was a huge puff of smoke. "**Fang over Fang!"** Kiba shouted as he and his partner turned into tornados that rushed towards Naruto's army. The army of clones manage to get a few hits on Kiba but the hits did little to Kiba because of Naruto's lower physical strength.

**(Warning this is the rape scene skip ahead if you wish to avoid it.)**

Naruto moaned lying on the ground in agony. Kiba walked up to Naruto. "You know Naruto you have quite a body like this. I think I will help myself to a taste." He started ripping of her clothing. All of the kunoichi in the stands where very angry especially Tsume Inuzaka.

'I will have to talk to Kiba about his actions.' She thought.

Just as Kiba was about to pull off Naruto's paints something in her clicked. Dark chakra enveloped Naruto as she kicked Kiba in the balls sending him flying. Naruto now covered in red charged at Kiba and slammed him into the wall clutching him against it with one hand and punching him in the stomach with the other.

Kiba doubled over in pain and cried out "Naruto I'm sorry I was just joking" begging for mercy but it was no use as Naruto slammed him into the ground and started to crush Kiba's balls by kicking them full power with the Kyuubi's chakra.

**(Ok you may resume reading if you skipped.)**

Hayate realized he had to end the fight before Kiba lost the ability to have children so he shouted "The winner (cough) is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto continued to pound Kiba into the dust and Hayate along with Kurenai and Asuma stepped in and had to pull Naruto off of Kiba.

Medic nins rushed in to carry Kiba away on a stretcher. As soon as Naruto was restrained she fell unconscious and another group of medics had to carry Naruto to the hospital. "Uh, like I said Uzumaki Naruto is the winner. Can we get Shikamaru Nara and Kin to come down here?"

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed and asked "Why am I here?" she remembered the fight then burst into tears and began to wail like a banshee. She curled into the ball and sobbed. Sakura awoke from the chair she was in and attempted to calm Naruto down.

"It's alright Naruto there, there you'll be Ok. Kurenai-sensei is going to talk to Kiba about his actions." Naruto's crying subsided and she only sniffled occasionally. "Naruto let's go to your house and meet the kunoichi that will be helping you learn about your new body."

Sakura lead a still sad Naruto to her apartment. Upon arriving they found Anko Mitarashi sitting on the couch. She looked up at the two smiling but then she saw Naruto and her smile disappeared. "Naruto I saw what happened I'm here to help you. I am going to teach you all of the things that girls that girls need to know like about your period and hygiene." She explained to Naruto giving her a hopeful smile and a hug trying to comfort her.

"Like you I didn't learn about this stuff from my sensei because he wasn't concerned about me." Her face became dark and filled with hate which quickly left when she realized she was scaring the two genin. "Alright Naruto you should get some rest, you're probably exhausted from your match and from what happened." Anko and Sakura walked out the door and headed to their homes.

Naruto headed to her room and got some of her sleep clothes from her closet and went to the bathroom. She stripped down from her clothes then started to run the water. She slipped into the shower and enjoyed the water as it seemed to wash her worries away. She started to scrub her sculpted body with soap starting with her collar bone and working her way down to her breasts then to her firm butt, then to her slim muscled legs.

Several minutes later she stepped out of the shower and walked to her room and got dressed into her orange panties and her black bra with orange foxes. She slid into her bed and went to bed thinking about what happed to her today and trying to get things straight in her mind.

Next chapter Untold Powers

**A final note for you guys I just want to say that I am sorry for the very slow update. Also if you are interested in stories like this I recommend He Said She Said by EroSlackerMicha.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Untold Powers

**Special Notice: I will be stopping my story for a time so that I can fix my chapters so that they make more sense and flow. **

**A.N I would like to thank all of you for reading my story and for putting me as your favourite author and for making my story a favourite. Also I want to let you know I eat reviews, your reviews fuel me to do my story and I value all of your opinions. One more thing to those readers who have read EroSlackerMicha's story I'm meant to add the part where Kiba get owned, but don't worry there will be changes I'm not making a remake of his story though there may be some similarities, and I give all credit to EroSlackerMicha for his awesome idea. Woo! Go EroSlackerMicha! Well anyway enjoy. **

Naruto opened her eyes and saw she was in a sewer. She walked through the halls until she got to the Kyuubi's cage. Naruto glanced towards the cage and found it open with the seal ripped off. Naruto stepped into the cage and saw on the wall in blood a note saying:

Dear Kit.

As you have probably noticed I am not here. During your fight with Orochimaru we were in a great risk of dying. So in order to save at least one of us I transferred all of my chakra to you along with my abilities which you will learn over time from my memory which you also received. Since I saved you instead of Kami (God) sending me to hell he sent me to Heaven so I hope you enjoy your gift of sorts that you got, since I'm awesome here in Heaven. Also you will notice how little chakra you use when you use even the strongest jutsu this is because you got all my chakra along with my chakra control which is near perfect. One last thing if you're wondering why you are a girl it's because I am to a girl and since you took my chakra you also received that side effect.

Naruto gasped in amazement as she read the note and realized all of the possibilities that her 'gift' had made for her although she was still upset about being a girl.

Naruto then awoke and slowly got out of bed. She walked over to her dresser and got dressed into a pair of black skirt and a. As she walked into the kitchen she noticed Anko on her couch with drool coming out of her open mouth. Naruto also saw an empty bottle of sake and when she turned around to get some instant ramen from her cupboards above the sink she was to her amazement tons of dishes stacked in the sink.

Naruto sighed in exasperation and made a few hand signs and said **"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** An army of clones appeared and Naruto found that she used almost no chakra just like the Kyuubi had told her.. The many barely dressed went about cleaning the dishes and the vomit of the carpet that Anko made.

The real Naruto returned to her room and got changed to go shopping for food since Anko had eaten almost everything except for a few ramen cups. She put on a pair of orange short shorts and a black t-shirt and headed out. As Naruto walked out the door of her apartment she heard Anko mumble something about dango.

Naruto walked to the market district of the village and walked up to a small fruit vegetable stand, since she knew if she wanted to stay fit she had to eat healthy which the old Naruto didn't seem to care about but now seemed so important.

The owner of the stand welcomed the Naruto and asked "Is there anything I could help you with?" Politely while trying to keep his eyes away from her chest.

"Yes, I would like some mangoes, bananas, carrots, potatoes, lettuce, and cucumbers." The owner nodded "Certainly, that will be 200 ryu (20 dollars approximately)." Naruto was shocked at the price usually it would cost her three times that amount or they just would refuse to serve her, and that's when she realized that the stand owner didn't know that she was Naruto. She paid and left to go shopping elsewhere when she felt someone staring at her. She turned around and saw the man looking at her butt. "Pervert!" She yelled and smacked him across the face knocking him to the floor.

A few hours later she arrived back at her apartment and found Anko still there watching T.V. "Oh, hi Naruto I came over here early and I kinda made a mess sorry, but I wanted to tell you that I got you a sensei his name is Hayate he was the proctor for the preliminaries and he will meet you at the hot spring to train you at 1:00 PM." Naruto nodded "he will be training you in kenjutsu along with finding out what your chakra affinities are.

**At the hot spring**

Naruto was searching around the building when she found Hayate standing by a private hot spring room. "Hi, (cough) Naruto I'm going to be training (cough) you on how to use kenjutsu with your (cough) katana along with adding your (cough) elemental chakra to it." Naruto looks at him and quizzically and groans while thinking 'shouldn't this guy be in the hospital?'

He walked up to Naruto and handed her a slip of paper. "Alright Naruto I want you to put some of your chakra into that slip of paper and we will be able to determine what element or elements you have." Naruto put some chakra into the slip and the paper split in have and crumbled to dust. "Whoa, two elemental affinities, good you have a wind, and earth elemental affinity or 'sand storm'. Naruto for your training we are going to start out with kenjutsu," Naruto unsheathes her sword "then we are going to do some basic kenjutsu drills for 4 hours a day, then we will devote 2 hours to taijutsu, and 2 hours a day to working on your elemental chakra, and for the last 2 hours I will be teaching you new jutsu that work with your affinities."

Hayate unsheathes his own katana and shows Naruto a basic routine of cuts, slices, stabs, parries, and blocks. "Alright Naruto, I want you to copy movements and do that for the next four hours." Naruto nodded and created a few dozen shadow clones, he and the other clones began the routine. After an hour

Four hours later Naruto had gotten the hang of it when Hayate walked up to Naruto and announced " Good work Naruto now we are going to begin strength and some strength training since you lost some of it during the 'incident' then I'm going to test you're skill in taijutsu. I want you to do 200 push-ups, then 300 crunches, and finally 500 jumping jacks before we spar." Naruto nodded and got to work all the while thinking how much tougher Hayate was at training him compared to Kakashi."

An hour later Hayate called a sweating and panting Naruto over to have their sparring match. "Alright Naruto lets begin." The both dashed towards each other and Naruto aimed a sloppy axe-kick at Hayate that he blocked. Hayate kneed Naruto in the stomach, leaving her gasping for air. Hayate reached a hand out for Naruto to grab but when she grabbed it he pulled her up just to kick her back down.

Naruto got up shaking slightly but regained her balance. "Naruto" he said sternly "your taijutsu is average at best and it looks to me like you don't have an actual style so I'm going to give you a scroll with a style that will fit you." He pulled out a small scroll and handed it to her. "Study this for a while and practice the techniques.

"Yes sensei!" She exclaimed happy to be getting a taijutsu style and ran a short distance away from Hayate and began to practice.

An hour later Hayate began to teach Naruto how to use elemental chakra. Hayate lead Naruto to one of the potted plants by the doors of spring. "Naruto I want you make shadow clones then focus your wind chakra into the plants' leafs to cut them. At the same time I want some of your clones to work on grinding a rock into sand by applying chakra to it through your hand." Naruto performed the hand seals and shouted (**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**) summoning forth 100 clones 50 for earth and 50 for wind chakra. She set to work and began to cut leaves along with half of the clones. After 30 minutes Naruto started to make some progress and was able to make a small cut on the leaves and make a crack in the rock. By the end of the 2 hours Naruto was able to cut the leaf in half and split the rock in half as well.

"That's amazing Naruto! I don't know (cough) of anyone, not even a Jonin who (cough) could master that in 3 hours." Naruto gave him her foxy grin and did a victory pose. "Now Naruto, I have a few jutsu for you to learn they're very powerful and will give you an edge in the exams." Hayate tossed Naruto a scroll which she got with ease. Upon opening the scroll he found 6 jutsus 3 being air jutsu, and 2 earth jutsu and the final one a combination of the two.

The techniques list as follows

**Wind Style: Wind Dragon Dance- **a white dragon made of wind chakra locks onto the opponent and charges then unless destroyed or the jutsu is cancelled. B rank.

**Wind Style: Great breakthrough-** the user focus chakra into the air in his/her lungs then expels out the mouth creating a powerful gust of wind. Rank C

**Wind Style: Wind Tunnel- **The user emits chakra form his or her hand covering the target and sucking the air from the space the target occupies causing suffocation. Also it will inflict major cuts if the target attempts to jump out. Rank A

**Earth Style: Avalanche- **Ajutsu in which the user breaks rocks apart to create an avalanche. Rank C

**Earth Style: Rock Shield- **Using chakra the user can rip rocks from the ground creating an shield of floating rocks.

**Ninja art: Twin Crushing Sand Dragons- **A combination of Wind and earth chakra, in which the user uses the Avalanche jutsu combined with a the Wind Dragon Dance to create two dragon like streams sand with sharp tiny little blades made of wind chakra that charge at the enemy. Rank S. This jutsu is an S Rank jutsu because of its ability to cut apart and destroy the chakra coils and the body of most creatures beyond repair easily.

"Naruto I want you to study these jutsu and tomorrow we will practice them. This is hour our training schedule will work until the day before the exam so that you can rest. Also you have Sundays off." Naruto nodded her head vigorously and Hayate disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto then ran off with great speed towards her home. When she arrived at her apartment she found Anko waiting for her. "Hey gaki ready for your 'lessons'?" Naruto paled and bolted for the door, but before she could get anywhere a snake had wrapped around her preventing her from moving. "Now Naruto you need to learn these things since you're a girl now." She said sweetly and sadistically.

Several hours later an incredibly pale Naruto was released from the snakes grip. As Anko left, Naruto in a daze walked to her room, laid down, curled into a ball, and mumbled over and over to herself "So much detail" all the while shuddering. Eventually after calming down she fell asleep in exhaustion from the crazy day.

**Hey, everybody thanks for reading please help me by giving me writing suggestion so I can make these chapters as good as possible, while I fix them and thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing and I wanted to say this about Naruto's powers if you realize that a lightning rod attracts lighting, so that it hits the ground so that the lighting doesn't harm anyone so if you think about it the electricity would be stopped once it hits the rocks and such. And I finished rewriting chapter 1. Also if you think about it most Naruto stories have Naruto with wind and either water, thunder, and sometimes fire elements and I just want to be different. Finally here are the results of the Naruto pairing poll!**

**NaruIno-6**

**NaruHina-1**

**NaruSaku-0**

**Thanks to all my reader especially ****MizoreShirayukiFan****, and ****Tachi Kagahara****, I was thinking of stopping this story but they encourage me to keep writing. ****Thanks A Lot! ****Now enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I wouldn't be in school.**

The sun slowly rose up along Naruto's body before resting on her head. With a groan of discomfort Naruto got out of bed and got ready for another day of training with Hayate. Quickly making some ramen, and eating it in 3.3 seconds. She ran over to the hot springs waiting for Hayate to arrive.

"What's that giggling is Kakashi here?" she looks around and saw a tall old man with grey hair looking through a hole into the ladies hot spring. "Pervert" She growled as she stomped over to the man. She poked him on the shoulder trying to get his attention.

"What is it kid, get lost." He said while quickly turning to see who it was.

"You pervert who are you and what are you doing?"

"I'm the gallant and mighty toad sage Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin, and I'm doing my research for my best-selling novels" He explained until he realized Naruto was a girl. "Oh, uh, please don't yell and call me a pervert from your headband I can tell you're a ninja, do in return I will teach you an A Rank jutsu deal?"

"Alright but it better be good." Naruto said as Jiraiya formed a ball of spinning chakra and went up to a tree and destroyed it. "Whoa! Is that the jutsu? You got to teach me!"

"OK I'll be right back with the necessary items." He shushined away and was back in ten minutes with a box of water balloons, and rubber balls. "Ok uh... what's your name kid?"

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki!" she replied proudly.

'Naruto Uzumaki? I thought Minato's child was a boy' he thought to himself. "Naruto this jutsu is called the Rasengan it was created by the Yondaime Hokage it took him three years to master so do worry if you can't perform the first of the 3 parts. For the first one I need you to pop this balloon using just your chakra." Jiraiya picked up a balloon and demonstrated then tossed one to Naruto. Holding the balloon in her hand Naruto focused her chakra and with ease the balloon popped. "Do that again." He demanded amazed that a genin could complete the first step in one try.

"Incredible" he mumbled "Naruto now for the second step I want you to pop this rubber ball. You want to use a lot of chakra to do..." POP! "How the hell are you doing that?"

"What do you mean? It's easy?" she asked confused.

"Okay, so you may have power, but can you hold all of that chakra together in a ball." He said as he picked up a balloon and focused chakra into it. "Do you see what I'm doing? I'm spinning the chakra to form a sphere." He hands the water balloon to Naruto, and she slowly pours chakra into the sphere while moving the chakra around. 'She's going to complete it on the first..." There was a pop and he saw a soaked Naruto and chuckled.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" and four Naruto clones appeared. The clones got to work performing the jutsu all the while Jiraiya was thinking 'HOLY FUCKING CRAP! This kid is good, it took me a year to this technique, but not only can she do the Rasengan, but she can do the shadow clone jutsu.' By the end of the day she was able to perform the Rasengan with ease. "Hey, kid" Jiraiya called out to the girl. "I want to take you up as my apprentice."

"No"

"NO! Why don't you want me, Jiraiya of the legendary Sannin teaching you!" he yelled at her fuming that someone would decline his offer of being his apprentice.

"For two things, one you're a pervert, second I already have a sensei." She stated and folded her arms together. "Besides I don't what a teacher who is always running off to do his 'research'". Jiriaya sweat dropped.

"What if I knew who your father was, hmm?" Jiraiya said slyly. "You... knew my father..." Naruto jumped on to Jiraiya began to pound on his head. "Tell me who he is!"

Jiraiya chuckled "If you want to know who your father is you will have to agree to be my apprentice and admit how amazing I am."

"Alright" Naruto sighed "I accept your offer of becoming your apprentice and I... (Choke) think you're... (choke) aw- (on the ground struggling to speak) some!" Jiraiya sweat dropped as Naruto got back up. "Now I got to go find Hayate-sensei. Later, ero-sennin." Naruto said and walked off to look for her sensei.

'Maybe taking her as my apprentice wasn't a good idea' Jiraiya thought as he walked over to a part of the wall of the women's' hot spring with a hole in it. His eyes came upon the sight of a Kurenai Yuuhi and Anko Mitarashi washing each other's backs. With a giggle Jiraiya pulled out his notebook and began to write for his new book Icha Icha Hot Spring.

For the next month Naruto trained under Hayate and Jiraiya. It was the day of the exams and Naruto was so excited she woke up at 6 am and got ready to go to the finals. She quickly showered had a bowl of instant ramen and dashed out the door.

When she arrived at the arena she found the finalists in the centre. Genma was walked to the centre of the arena and called for silence "Today we have the finalists of the Chunin exams. We will be having a tournament to determine the winner. The first match is Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga. Everyone, but except for these two head to the stands."

Naruto and Neji moved into each of their stances "Are you ready?" both combatants nodded "Begin!"

**Hey guys sorry for the super late and short chapter I didn't want to combine the fight into this chapter since it is supposed to be a short filler chapter . I've been busy with school, I had Exams soon, I have sports, and I have been busy helping parents farm. I'm going to stop this for now so that you don't keep waiting for this and I am going to try writing a story with my own original plot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Okay guys thanks for the review I am not doing a threesome, I'm going to have enough trouble as it is writing a pairing. Anyway the polls are closed and to angelusjmw I will count all your votes.**

**The pairing is ...NaruHina! I actually just wanted an excuse to have a NaruHina pairing so I counted multiple votes. **

**Side Note: votes were counted when I started this chapter. New numbers of words record woo.**

"Begin!"

Naruto and Neji jumped back "Fate is on my side, not only are you going to lose but you are going to humiliate yourself using your henge like that." And he charged at her with a quick combo of attacks. "See you are no match against me if you can't even keep you tenketsu from being closed."

Red chakra exploded out of her body, opening al of her tenketsu. "Oh yeah! **White Dragon Dance!" **A dragon of air charge out of Naruto's mouth and headed towards Neji. Neji dodged but the dragon came back around for another pass, each time cutting Neji more.

"**Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!"** destroyingthe dragon. "Impressive, but not enough. You are within my area of divination." Naruto looked down and there were circles around him with the kanji for 8, 16, 32, and 64. "**Eight Trigrams 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!" **"Now all of your tenketsu are pressed and you can't press..." He looked up and saw Naruto completely fine, but there were was sand dripping off him. "How? Impossible."

"I have control over sand so when you hit my tenketsu my sand blocked the strikes." She said with a smirk. "

"**Kage Bunshin jutsu" **an army of clones appeared filling the stadium and into the stands "Now prepare for a whole can of whoop-ass you prick!" The shadow clones charged towards Neji. He was able to hit them as a few got close, but when 20 attacked all at once he was forced to use the '**Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation'**. Neji smirked at his apparent victory.

"You think that was it?" Naruto yelled startling Neji "No, the fun has just begun. It's time to show you what a dead last can do." The Naruto and the rest of his clones began to make hand seals. "**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"** compressed air shot out of all of the Narutos' mouths sending Neji flying in all directions. Neji was being blown into the stadium walls causing Neji sized indents in the walls. When the wind died down the spectators could see a beaten and bruised Neji on the floor and an unharmed Naruto standing over him.

"You think fate is real? Bullshit! If fate is so real then why am I, a dead last beating you, Hm?" Naruto sneered "If you're fated to win get up. Prove me wrong, but don't stand around bitching about how unfair life is and about fate."

Neji slowly looked up at her. "What do you know?"

"What do I know? What do I know? I know about the Hyuuga's curse seal. So what! I know what it's like to have something that makes people think you are lower than them, so don't whine about it you don't see me complaining even though I don't have anyone. At least you have family! Stop complaining and be a fucking man! I heard what you did to Hinata and I got to say she tried her hardest and you made her feel like dirt. She is always nice to you and everyone else yet everyone treats her like shit. If you hurt her again I swear I will kill you because unlike you I care!" She kicked Neji in the face and he went unconscious.

Up in the stands the crowd was silent and Hinata had fainted in her seat by Kiba.

"Winner is Uzumaki Naruto!" Hayate declared as two medics picked up Neji and took him away. Naruto walked back up to the stands as the called Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara.

"Sasuke Uchiha make your way down to the arena or you will be disqualified" Hayate declared. The crowd booed. Hayate looked to the Hokage who gave him a hand gesture "Sasuke Uchiha's match shall be rescheduled to the final match." The crowd seemed satisfied and settled down. "Now will Temari and Shikamaru Nara please come down."

"Aw this is troublesome" guess who.

"Get your lazy ass down there Shikamaru!" yelled Naruto as she shoved Shikamaru over the edge of the railing.

Shikamaru landed with a thud. "Troublesome blondes" suddenly a burst of killing intent was directed at him by Temari "What was that?" she said with her eyebrow twitching.

"Begin!" Hayate yelled. (You guys know how this goes so there is no point in writing this).

"Now will Shino Aburama and Kankurou come down?" Hayate asked. "I forfeit" said Kankurou and the crowd booed and threw stuff at him. "What the fuck! Stop it!" he yelled but this seemed to only rile the crowd up more. Screams of help could be heard as Sasuke and Gaara were called to fight. Gaara disappeared in a sand shunshin and appeared on the arena floor.

Hayate looked around for Sasuke but couldn't find him "We shall postpone the match for 10 minutes so as to give Sasuke a chance to get here."

9 minutes 55 seconds later Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in leaf shushin. "Are we late?" asked Kakashi sheepishly.

"No you just made it but we had to postpone the match." Replied Hayate as Kakashi scratched his head sheepishly. Kakashi shushined up to the stands.

"Are you ready?" Both competitors nodded "Begin!"

Sasuke jumped back into the air away from Gaara and shouted "**Phoenix Fire jutsu" **as many small fireballs rained down on Gaara. It was to no effect as sand rose up out of Gaara's gourd and blocked the fireballs. Sasuke frowned and ran up to Gaara and threw a punch which was met with sand.

"You bore me" said Gaara as he sent sand toward Sasuke. Sasuke dodged and dashed toward Gaara at an incredible speed for a Genin. There were oohs and aws in the stand as Sasuke sped towards Gaara. Sasuke went to kick Gaara up into the air but was stopped again by sand. "Protect yourself from this!" "**Great Fireball jutsu" **A huge fireball spewed out of Sasuke's mouth and engulfed Gaara.

"Yes! Make me feel alive! Show me your power." Gaara shouted with a psychotic grin on his face.

"You want power, I'll show you power!" Black marks began to cover Sasuke. In the stands Kakashi had a worried look on his face.

He ran toward Gaara at an insane speed and kicked him this time he met no resistance and Gaara was sent flying into the air. He then followed up with another kick sending Gaara even higher into the air. Sasuke quickly flipped through handseals and electricity began to flow through his hands. As Gaara fell back down Sasuke rammed his hand into Gaara's shoulder.

Sasuke smirked as Gaara hit the ground. Slowly Gaara got up and looked at his shoulder, his sand armour was broken and blood was flowing freely from his shoulder. "What is this? Is this my blood? Ah!" Gaara shouted as sand began to flow, and form a dense ball of sand around him.

"Yes mother I will get his blood for you. Yes, I am good boy mother." Spoke Gaara inside his shell as Sasuke prepared another Chidori and charged Gaara. As the sand met the electricity the sand exploded outward sending Sasuke flying into a wall where he fell unconscious. I mighty roar could be heard from Gaara as he crouched on the floor.

At that moment Temari and Kankurou jumped down and began to carry Gaara away.

Meanwhile in the stands Naruto saw feathers floating down and she realized she was in a genjutsu. So she sent a burst of chakra which released her and woke up everyone else in the stands. Suna and Oto nin began to pour in and attack the leaf. Naruto saw Gaara being carried off and began to chase after him.

Through the forest he chased them, until Kankurou stopped and attacked with Karasu his puppet. "You won't harm Gaara!" shouted Kankurou. Naruto smiled and sent sand into the puppet stopping it from moving, which she followed up with a chop to Kankurou's neck knocking him out.

Naruto then poured chakra into her feet so that she could catch up to Gaara and Temari. When she reached them he saw Gaara push Temari away as sand began to gather around him. "Gaara you won't harm Konoha. I will do whatever I must to stop you."

"Uzumaki, why do you protect them? One can only become strong when they fight for themselves." He said as he swatted at him with his giant sand arm.

"You're wrong, without them I would be nothing. I will protect those who are precious to me!" She dodged, and threw a package of 20 paper bombs onto Gaara's arm which exploded on contact sending Gaara into a tree.

"I sensed your power when I first met you. Show me more!" Gaara shouted as sand began to form covering his whole body making him look like a mini Shukaku. "**Sandbullet!**" bullets of sand rained out of Gaara's mouth.

"**Rock Shield**" chunks of earth rose up from the air blocking the sand and protecting Naruto. "**Shadow Clone jutsu**" she shouted and the forest was covered in clones of Naruto. The army charged Gaara intent on annihilating him. Most were destroyed by the raging Gaara, but the few who did reach Gaara did nothing because of the hard sand.

Naruto frowned and made more clones and sent them to hold down Gaara. Gaara struggled destroying many clones, but the clones were overwhelming and dog piled Gaara. The real Naruto went through some handseals and shouted "**Wind style: Wind tunnel!**" a vortex of wind flowed from Naruto's hand and engulfed Gaara. The clones were destroyed in the process and Gaara tried desperately to get out. It was no use as Gaara's sand body was ripped away and Gaara fell unconscious from lack of air.

Naruto ended the jutsu and breathed a sigh of relief, but it was hort lived as Gaara was surrounded by sand again. "**I'm free! I'm free!**' shouted Shukaku who began to rampage around. All Naruto could say was "Fuck".

Shukaku charged Naruto and tried to squish her with its massive feet. "Crap, didn't think I would have to resort to using this. "**Ninja Art: Twin Crushing Dragons!**" Sand and rock rose from the ground, swirling in a vortex, forming two dragons which raced toward Shukaku. As they travelled toward Shukaku trees and rocks where ripped to shreds. Shukaku raised its tail to block the attack, but it bore completely through the tail and continued on through the body. Shukaku gave a final roar as the sand was destroyed and fell apart causing Gaara to fall to the ground and regain consciousness.

Naruto began to slowly walk up towards Gaara "Stay away from me! I won't cease to exist!" Gaara screamed. Naruto kicked him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"Relax Gaara; I'm not going to kill you. You know you and I are quite similar both of us have something inside us. If you want to truly be alive and prove your existence make something of yourself and find the precious people in your life. Only then will you become truly strong." Temari and Kankurou jumped down and picked up Gaara, they both had looks of fear in their eyes. "Go" Naruto said and they dashed off. Naruto looked back at Gaara as he was carried away and saw Gaara's face filled with relief.

**Guys what the hell is wrong with you! My shortest chapter and I get more reviews! Wow I should have tried that sooner. But sorry for worrying you my actual excuse for not writing is that my family's cows are calving so I have to help my dad when I'm not busy doing homework. **

**P.S I am lazy.**

**Anyways have a happy mother's day and don't forget to do something nice for your mom step, adopted or biological.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! No, it's not your birthday, it's mine. In 5 days actually so wish me happy birthday, and if it is your birthday, well happy birthday to you too. I was going to post this on the 18****th****, but I had finished it early so here ya go. Thanks for all of the positive feedback; I didn't think my story was worth anything to you guys. This is my present to you even though it's my birthday.**

**P.S I don't own Naruto. T_T. Though if Kishimoto is reading this and he feels like sharing some of his profits with me just send me a PM ok.**

Naruto raced through the forest back toward the village. As she arrived at the village she saw hundreds of dead ninja on the ground and others still fighting. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" she shouted "Go help everyone out!"she told them and the clones nodded.

Naruto looked up and saw a giant screen of purple on the Hokage tower. "Old man, you better not die on me." She said as she ran towards the tower.

Once she arrived at the tower she saw Sarutobi falling to the ground dead. "No!" Naruto screamed. The shield fell down and Naruto charged at Orochimaru. "**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu**". "Don't let him get away!" she yelled as her army ran towards the Snake Sannin.

Orochimaru turned around when he heard a scream, just to see thousands of blonde girls chasing after him. Orochimaru gulped in fear because he knew from his days as a Gennin what it was like to face an angry kunoichi.

(Flash back no jutsu)

_It was Tsunade's time of the month, though poor Orochimaru and Jiraiya didn't know this. As Orochimaru walked to the training ground for their team meeting he saw his teammate Tsunade. "Good morning Tsunade, you are looking well." _

"_What! You think I don't always look nice!"_

"_No, that's not what I meant." He replied hastily._

"_Oh, then what did you mean? Oh I get it your just like Jiraiya. Yeah, I saw you looking at me as you came here. Pervert!" she yelled as she punched Orochimaru sending him flying. _

_Meanwhile Jiraiya was laughing to himself as he saw Orochimaru flying over his head. 'I wonder what Orochimaru did to Tsunade.' As he neared the training ground he saw a very angry Tsunade, he quickly decided to hide behind a tree in fear of her wrath._

_(Release flashback no Jutsu)_

Orochimaru decided to book it, not wanting to have to experience the wrath of thousands of very angry kunoichi.

"You're not getting away!" All of the clones shouted as they did hand seals. Half of them used **Earth Style: Avalanche** while the others used **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough** to blow the chunks of rocks that were torn from the ground at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru used many **Substitutions** and **Mudclones** to try escape, but he was still battered by rocks in the time it took him to do the jutsu. Naruto's army was catching up to Orochimaru and about to overwhelm him when out of nowhere Kabuto arrived and grabbed Orochimaru and Shunshinned away.

"Damn it!" shouted Naruto as she began to gather the demonic chakra the Kyuubi left her. A layer of red chakra began to form around Naruto and she dashed off to go help the rest of the village.

As Naruto dashed through the village helping the other leaf ninja, both enemy and allies were grasped with fear as they felt the demonic chakra surrounding Naruto. Several of them, when they saw Naruto, were both turned on by her feral appearance (fetish) and so scared that they shit themselves.

'I better go make sure Hinata is fine, since she was still injured from her fight with Neji' Naruto thought to herself. Naruto summoned an army of clones while she dashed off in search of Hinata.

When she arrived at the Hyuuga compound Naruto saw Hinata facing off against two sound Chunin. Hinata was holding her own against the Oto nin, but was being overwhelmed quickly by their experience. Just as one prepared to deliver a killing blow to her, his wrist was grabbed by a slender hand belonging to one Naruto Uzumaki. The ninja looked up just as Naruto snapped his wrist and punched him away with a chakra enhanced fist. Naruto then did a round house kick, knocking the other Chunin onto his back. He quickly got up and began to make hand seals. "**Ninja Art: Sonic Screech**" he roared as visible waves of sound came out of his mouth and rammed into Naruto.

The force of the technique was enough to send Naruto flying into a wall, and if you looked closely you could see Naruto's enhanced ears bleeding. This only enraged Naruto more, as her ears mended. A swirling ball of red chakra formed in her hand "Rasengan!" she shouted as she moved faster than the other nin could see, and rammed the ball into his chest.

Naruto looked around to see if Hinata was alright, what she saw caused more pain than the torture she had experienced as a child. She saw a trembling Hinata backing away from her in fear. This caused Naruto to realize that she couldn't live with herself knowing that a friend would fear her, it was even worse because it was Hinata who had always been kind to her. "I'm so sorry Hinata ... please don't hate me" the blonde girl sobbed as she ran off. Hinata was filled with self loathing when she realized just how much she had hurt her idol. She attempted to follow after Naruto, but couldn't when she felt a stabbing pain in her chest from where she was hit during her match with Neji. Hinata collapsed onto the ground from pain and exhaustion, and shortly after two medic ninja came and took her away.

(Meanwhile)

All across Konoha both Suna and Oto shinobi were fleeing in fear of Gaara's and Orochimaru's defeat. This caused an increase in moral among the Leaf ninja, and the Leaf fought all the harder against the remaining ninja.

As the battle end Naruto was in her bed crying about losing Hinata's friendship, and Naruto feared that Hinata would think that she was a monster just like the villagers had called her. She eventually cried herself to sleep.

Naruto woke up the next morning and found herself in a huge mess. Her hair was tangled and messed up, her clothes were dishevelled and she was covered in dust. She sullenly got up and prepared for the day. Today was the day of the Sandaime Hokage's funeral. It was the funeral of the Hokage with the longest reign, and the funeral of the old man who was to Naruto, a grandfather figure. Naruto put on a plain black dress (like that of a nun without the hat thing). She slowly opened the door and headed over to the Hokage tower where the funeral would be held.

On her way there she saw families of both civilians, and shinobi all heading to the tower. At the entrance of the tower she met Sakura, who looked like she was barely holding together from the battle. They walked in together, without saying a word and got lined up beside Kakashi and Sasuke.

As the service started Naruto saw Konohomaru burst into tears, and shout to no one in particular "WHY?" Naruto told herself she wouldn't cry, but when clouds formed over and it began to rain the dam broke. Tears began to pour down her face and she fell to her knees. Sakura asked if she was alright, while Kakashi put a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder.

After a few minutes Naruto slowly returned to her feet. "Damn you Orochimaru. Why did it have to be the old man?" Naruto whispered to herself "I will make you pay."

"What was that Naruto?" asked Sakura, but Naruto didn't reply. She silently turned back toward the front and continued to listen to the service. Many people told stories of the Hokage, battle stories, his kind deeds, and just experiences they had with the Hokage. Once the service ended people, each one at a time came forward and placed a flower on the memorial stone with the Hokage's picture on it. Some even said a few words before leaving.

Slowly people left after saying their final farewells to the Sandaime Hokage. After a few hours there was only one person left... Naruto. She had been standing in the same place for most of the service. After waiting a bit longer she walked up to the picture of 'The Professor'. She stared up into the sky for a moment before shouting "How dare you! You can't just die on me. I need you! The village needs you!" She slammed her hands onto the memorial stone making it shudder. "Why did you leave me? I have no one left now! Don't you care!" she looked at the picture. "Don't you! Answer me!" she yelled. The crack of lightning was her only answer.

Up in the sky Sarutobi was staring down sadly. He was regretting not being able to tell Naruto of her heritage, and not being able to help her more in her early years as a boy. "I'm sorry Naruto; I hope you can find someone to make you feel loved. You carry such a heavy burden; you need somebody to help you. As my dying wish, I pray that you find someone who cares about you for who you are.

Back down on earth Naruto gave a sigh and headed to Ichiraku Ramen. Upon arrival Naruto slowly stepped into the stand and sat down and mumbled her order. "What was that miss?" asked Teuchi, who turned around to see his customer. He turned around and saw a beautiful young teen. Ok, a bit of an odd place for a girl to eat, usually it was just work crew men and Naruto. What was even stranger was what the girl had ordered. She ordered five bowls, and usually only Akimichi's, Kushina Uzumaki, and Naruto ordered that much. He could tell that the girl was certainly not an Akimichi, he could usually tell if someone was by their generous size and this girl certainly wasn't as he could tell from her figure. And since Kushina was dead this person could only be either Naruto in his Sexy jutsu form (he was the first to fall to Naruto's jutsu when Naruto came in and asked his opinion of the jutsu) or some new person in town.

"Naruto is that you?" he asked when he noticed the whisker marks on the girls face. The girl nodded slowly "What are you doing?" Naruto sighed and began to tell Teuchi her story, and of her experiences as girl. A few of these caused him to blush, but thankfully for him Naruto didn't notice in her saddened state. "Naruto that sounds terrible. I'm so sorry for you. Here, you look like you have been chewed up and spat out by a snake. These are on the house." Teuchi didn't know it, but he was actually right about that, Naruto grimaced when he said that, reminding her of her experience with the giant snake in the Forest of Death.

"Thank you." She replied politely, which caused the shop owner to worry. Naruto usually responded with plenty of enthusiasm when he got free meals. But when he saw Naruto eating at her normal speed, his worries lessened.

Once she was done she left and headed home feeling a bit better after having talk about what had been happening to him. She also realized that whether she was male or female, Teuchi Ichiraku would still care about her. It meant that at least she wasn't completely alone.

When she arrived home she went into her room. She collapsed onto her bed as soon as she got close enough to land on the bed without hitting the floor. Her sleep was very fitful, she tossed and turned as she dreamed over and over again about Sarutobi dying in front of her and that she was helpless to do anything about it.

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

Went her alarm and she slammed her fist down on it breaking it into many piece. She groaned and got up slowly. She prepared herself and headed over to training ground 7 for her team's training (Cough...Sasuke's training...Cough).

She was almost at the training ground when she stopped and listened for a moment. "Thank you so much Sasuke for protecting the village from Gaara" said a voice that sounded like Sakura.

"It wasn't me it was Naruto." said Sasuke angrily.

"Sasuke don't be modest, I know she has gotten stronger, but she is still the dead last, there is no way she could have beat Gaara." Sasuke only grunted angrily and walked up a tree to wait for Kakashi.

Naruto angrily stomped in "Is that what you think of me Sakura?" she said from behind Sakura. Sakura turned around slowly in fear. "Just because I did bad in school makes me a bad ninja? Is that how it is?" Naruto demanded angrily.

Sakura gulped in fear "N-no Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." She said in fear. She knew how strong Naruto must be to be able to defeat Neji, a Hyuuga protégé unlike any other.

"Oh, didn't you? Or were you just trying to get the teme to like you. You did well in the academy right? That means you should have no problem beating me right?" Naruto asked in an intimidating voice.

Sakura began to quiver in fear; she knew Naruto could beat her easily. She hadn't done any training since back in wave and that wasn't even that much. "No Naruto! Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry." Sakura pleaded, holding her hands up in a defensive position.

This seemed to ease Naruto's anger. Naruto then turned around and walked over to a tree and sat down. Sasuke got down from his tree and walked over to Naruto. "Naruto" Sasuke said, gaining Naruto's attention.

She stood up "What?"

"Go out with me" Sasuke said as he looked up and down at Naruto lustily, before his eyes landed on Naruto's tits. This really creeped Naruto out so she stepped back a bit. All the while Sakura's mouth was open and she was looking down at her own chest in jealousy.

Naruto smacked Sasuke in the face. "Creep, what the hell's is wrong with you!"

Sasuke only smirked, even as blood began to flow out of his mouth. "I need strong women to produce strong children so that I can restore my clan. Since you were able to defeat Gaara that makes you strong, and it seems to me that you have a blood line just like Gaara's. It will be a great asset to my clan."

"No!" Naruto replied.

"WHAT! How dare you refuse me, a Uchiha!" Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's arm "You will go out with me." He demanded. Naruto tried to overpower Sasuke, but couldn't. She then kicked Sasuke in the place where the sun don't shine, and he collapsed onto the ground.

"You fucking bitch! I will make you pay for that!" he shouted as he stood up shaking and began making seals. Chakra began to surround Sasuke's hand, electricity formed around his hand. Just as he was about to charge Naruto, his arm was grabbed from behind by Kakashi.

'What is he doing attacking a comrade with an assassination jutsu? I taught that to him so he could protect them.' Kakashi thought 'They both look like they want to kill each other. I better try to resolve this before they take this into their own hands.' Kakashi turned to his team "Today team you are going to practice by sparing with each other." This got him a perplexed look from his team. They had never sparred against each other let alone been trained by Kakashi, except for Sasuke. "First Sasuke you will fight Naruto" this cause the two to smirk. He then pointed to Sakura "then after you will fight the winner." This caused Sakura to gulp; she knew she would put up much, if any of a fight to either of them.

Sasuke and Naruto lined up on opposite sides of the field, and waited for Kakashi to tell them to start. "Begin!" he shouted and the two rocketed towards each other. On his way forward Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" Naruto shouted as an army appeared around her, all running toward Sasuke. Half of them pulled out a katana and charged Sasuke. This put him on edge, because he had never fought a swordsman except for Zabuza, and in that battle he hadn't really fought him it was mainly Kakashi. Sasuke ducked and dodged strikes from the Narutos and retaliated with quick hits to disperse the clones when he could, but he still received some small cuts across his body. It was the sharingan that allowed him to survive.

He jumped up into the air, and made some quick hand seals "**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu**" he shouted as he blew out a huge fireball into the crowd of Narutos destroying many of the swordsmen err... women. As the smoke cleared he noticed that the rest of the clones that Naruto had created, were throwing kunai and shuriken at him. He managed to dodge most of them, but a few hit the mark, only for him to be replaced by a log.

"Damn replacement jutsu." Naruto mutter to herself as she looked around for Sasuke. He was charging at her with a Chidori from the side. This caused Kakashi's eye to widen and he was about to step in when Naruto shouted "**Wind Style: Wind Tunnel". **As Sasuke was about to reach Naruto he was ploughed into the ground by wind, causing his Chidori to disappear.

Sasuke was rolling around on the ground gasping for air as Naruto continued to use his jutsu. "Naruto you won that is enough" Kakashi said "Naruto stop your suffocating him." This only seemed to cause a smile to come to Naruto's face. "Naruto you're going to kill him! Do you want your friends to think of you as a monster?" Kakashi said. This made Naruto falter and she released her jutsu. Naruto's eyes filled with sadness, as she realized what it would be like if everyone even her friends hated her. Meanwhile Sasuke had stopped rolling on the ground and began to take in deep breathes as he fell into unconsciousness.

Kakashi picked up Sasuke and carried him over to a tree to rest. "Now Sakura you will be facing Naruto in a bit, once she has rested." This caused Sakura to pale after seeing how Naruto had beaten Sasuke without getting as much as a scratch on her.

"No thanks Kakashi. I don't feel tired at all." Naruto said. Kakashi shrugged at this, while Sakura turned white as a sheet. If Naruto wasn't even tired after using so many powerful jutsu she had no chance in hell to win. Not even if she had been trained by Tsunade of the Sannin.

"Well Sakura" Naruto said smugly "Tell me, who is the dead last?" Sakura began to shake with fear. Naruto then disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Sakura began to frantically look around unsure of where Naruto would appear. "Boo!" shouted Naruto from her position behind Sakura. This caused Sakura to faint and all Kakashi could do was shake his head in disappointment and Naruto to burst into laughter.

Naruto suddenly stopped laughing when she felt a large chakra signature approaching. She turned around to see Jiraiya of the Sannin walking towards her and Kakashi. "Kakashi" Said person looked up from his book. "I need to take Naruto with me on a mission."

"Hey ero-sennin" said the buxom blonde. "What are we doing?"

"Don't call me that" he yelled and Kakashi sweat dropped. "I'll tell you on the way now, pack up and meet me at the front gate at 5:00 am tomorrow morning. He then disappeared with a puff of smoke. Naruto shortly followed suit and teleported home to get what she needed.

This left Kakashi alone with the two passed out genin. He sighed and sat down and began to read his favourite book while he waited for them to regain consciousness.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was a bit of a downer, but I still hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Also I hope you would take the time to read my new story if you haven't already. And I hope you noticed how this chapter is much longer than my previous chapters.**


End file.
